


Inside Nonnatus

by Rookus



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Love, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookus/pseuds/Rookus
Summary: Patsy and Delia have their first argument. Trixie knows something is wrong. Later chapters will focus on various residents of Nonnatus house finding out about Patsy and Delia





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Later chapters will focus on various residents of Nonnatus house finding out about Patsy and Delia. All characters belong to the Beeb. (The BBC. Obvs).

“Delia, you’re 25! Your mother can’t expect to control every aspect of your life!”

Patsy stared incredulously at Delia as they stood facing each other in Delia’s bedroom, both red in the face, voices raised.

“She isn’t controlling it! She just wants me home, she worries about –“

“I just can’t understand – “

“No, you can’t understand!” Delia shouted, stamping her foot in anger, her eyes flashing dangerously. “You can’t understand because you don’t have a mother! I wish you did, and I wish I could do something about it, but you don’t and I can’t!”

“She’s DEAD, Delia!” Patsy was yelling back now. “I hardly burnt bridges or let our relationship crumble – she died!”

“I just can’t let her down anymore Patsy, I can’t!”

They both looked to Delia’s bedroom door as they heard the heavy oak door of Nonnatus house slam. 

“Do what you want.” Patsy hissed with a tone of finality, and with that she turned on her heel and stormed off down the corridor.

*

“Do you want to talk about it?” Trixie finally asked, chancing a glance over to Patsy’s bed, where she was sitting, legs and arms crossed, limbs entwined so stiffly that Trixie made a mental note to use the stance in her upcoming Keep Fit class. 

“Talk about what?” came Patsy’s reply, cloaked in forced nonchalance. 

“About whatever it is that’s got steam coming out of your ears,” Trixie responded, lighting up a cigarette. 

There was a silence as she waited for Patsy’s response. She knew she couldn’t force Patsy to speak, but she also knew that she was worried. She had heard shouting when she had entered Nonnatus House a few moments ago, shouting which had a very tell-tale Welsh lilt; however, it had ceased abruptly as soon as she shut the front door behind her. She came to find Patsy sat in their room, quite alone, red in the face with anger and looking on the verge of tears. 

“It’s nothing.” Patsy held a cigarette up to her lips and lit it.

“It’s not nothing, Patsy…” Trixie tried gently.

“Do you fancy a Horlicks? I was just about to make one.” Patsy got up from her bed, avoiding Trixie’s gaze, placing her cigarette in the ashtray on their shared bedside table.

“Patsy.”

“Or maybe a cup of tea, and some toast, if Sister Monica Joan hasn’t consumed all the jam,” Patsy’s voice was becoming increasingly high pitched.

“Patsy. Talk to me.” Trixie got up from her own bed and swanned dramatically over to Patsy.

“I told you, it’s nothing Trixie, it’s not something that we can talk about.” Patsy turned to the door, continuing to steadfastly avoid Trixie’s gaze. 

“Oh for goodness sake Patsy, do you really think I don’t know?” 

Patsy’s hand stilled on the doorknob.

“Know what?” she asked quietly. 

“About you and Delia.” Trixie said the words softly, but directly. There was no mistaking what she meant. She saw Patsy’s shoulders stiffen. It was as though the room had suddenly become a vacuum, its two inhabitants both rooted to the spot, frozen. Trixie suddenly worried that she had gone too far. Blurting out involuntarily that she knew about the relationship had not been how she had foreseen this conversation about Delia. She had known for a while, suspected for even longer, but the opportunity to let Patsy know she was aware had never presented itself, and Trixie hadn’t liked to just come out and say it; she knew how private Patsy was and had wanted to give her a chance to tell her in her own time. Trixie had dropped hints to try and get the conversation going, but either Patsy had been oblivious to Trixie’s urging, or she had simply ignored it. 

Patsy turned around to face her and Trixie was shocked at the look on her face. She had expected that Patsy might be angry or annoyed; irritated that Trixie had invaded her privacy or put her on the spot. She had prepared for that. What she hadn’t prepared for was fear. Patsy was visibly shaking and when her voice came out it was hoarse, as though she was speaking for the first time after being in a coma.

“Trixie – Trixie please don’t say anything. Tell me you won’t.”

Trixie rushed at Patsy and grabbed both of her hands in her own.

“Patsy, surely you don’t – please don’t tell me that you think I’m bothered?” 

“Aren’t you?” Patsy held her breath.

“Patsy –“ Trixie’s voice caught in her throat and she felt tears spring to her eyes. “Patsy, you’re my best friend in the whole world. There’s nothing you could do that would put that in jeopardy. Nothing. And especially not something like falling in love!”

Trixie could see Patsy’s face struggling to contain her emotions, relief and trepidation both etched upon her face. It was rare for Patsy to cry, but Trixie knew her well enough to recognise the warning signs. 

“Patsy.” Trixie wrapped her arms around her friend. “It’s OK, I love you. I’m here.”

Trixie held Patsy as sobs wracked through her body. She rubbed her back gently, whispering soothing words into her ear until eventually Patsy regained some composure and carefully pulled away, one shaking hand over her eyes. 

“Just take a deep breath,” Trixie instructed, trying not to sound too nurse-like in her manner. “You’re OK.”

“I’m sorry,” Patsy mumbled, embarrassed now the clouds had cleared at her uncharacteristic show of emotion. 

“Oh, Patsy, don’t be silly,” Trixie rubbed Patsy’s arm cheerfully. “I’ve cried on your shoulder countless times!” 

Trixie tiptoed back to her bed and sat down, patting the spot next to her, indicating to Patsy to do the same.

“Now come and tell me what has got you all in a tizzy.” 

*

Delia was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling wondering how she was going to apologise to Patsy, when there was a timid knock on her door. She sighed and pulled herself up into a sitting position.

“Come in,” she called. She heard the resignation in her own voice and vowed to sound more cheerful when whoever was at the other side of the door entered. It was hard enough trying to cover up a relationship when it was happy without having to come up for an excuse for being sad as well. 

To Delia’s surprise, it was Patsy who stood in the doorway. 

“Come to do some more yelling?” Delia asked unpleasantly. The words had fallen out of her mouth before she’d even contemplated what she was going to say. It wasn’t the apology she’d had in mind. 

“No,” Patsy said sadly, shutting the door behind her. “I came to say I’m sorry.”

“Pats…” Delia got out of bed and made her way to the door. “Pats, I’m so sorry.” She felt tears well up once more, but they weren’t hot and angry like the tears she had shed earlier. They were soft and sad, salty reminders of the horrible things she had said. 

“Don’t be. You’ve got nothing to be sorry for. I’m the one who behaved wretchedly.” Patsy looked at the floor morosely.

“Pats, those things I said about you not having a mother – it was awful of me. It was unforgivable.”

“No, you were right.” Patsy looked up. “I don’t have a family. I have always just assumed that everyone is like me – free to do and go as they please, no one to answer to, no one else to consider when making plans and living life. But you’re not like me. You do have a family. And it isn’t fair of me to think that you’ll do what I want you to do, just because I want you here. It’s selfish.”

“But Pats, it’s what I want too. I don’t want to go back to Wales. I want to be here, with you. London is where my life is. I’m going to go back to Wales.” Delia took a step towards Patsy and reached her hands up, cupping Patsy’s face and looking into her eyes. “But I’m coming back. I’m going to stay for a week, and I’m going to tell my mam that I’ve made my choice. I’m staying.”

“But, Delia – you said yourself, you don’t want to let her down.”

“And that’s still true.” Delia gave her a sad smile. “But the more I think about it, the more I can’t bear the thought of being without you. I’m just going to have to live with my mother’s disapproval.”

“Welcome to the club,” Patsy smirked, the image of Delia’s mother’s dissatisfied face swimming into her mind. 

Delia laughed and put her arms around Patsy’s waist. 

“Friends?” she asked hopefully, looking up into Patsy’s face.

Patsy let out a small laugh and lent down to kiss Delia softly.

“I think we’re more than that,” she whispered into Delia’s lips, bringing a hand up to her neck and gently grazing her fingers over the soft skin, slipping her other hand behind her to click the lock of the door in place. She didn’t plan on leaving any time soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia and Patsy are caught out - and not by Trixie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of a link chapter to get us to the next person's reaction. Any feedback or reviews appreciated!

As the dawn rose over Poplar, a soft blanket of light filtered through Delia’s bedroom window, throwing its warmth over the sleeping couple. Patsy smiled as she curled her body around Delia’s, pulling her closer, her fingertips trailing lazily over Delia’s midriff. She sighed contentedly and glanced at the clock on Delia’s bedside. It was just after 6. The nuns would be at morning prayers, and Trixie wouldn’t be awake for at least another half an hour. She leaned over and kissed Delia’s cheek softly before sliding out of bed and tiptoeing to the door. 

“Pats?” Delia’s sleepy voice floated over to the door. Patsy turned and watched as Delia drowsily attempted to untangle herself from the mess of sheets she had managed knot herself up in in the 20 seconds since Patsy had left. When she eventually broke free, she padded softly over to Patsy’s waiting arms, wrapping herself up in the warmth that had left her a few moments earlier. “Do you want a cup of tea?” She asked.

“It’s only just after six, Deels. You’re not on shift until noon, you should get a bit more sleep so you’ll be on form - Heaven forbid you have Nurse Crane breathing fire because you’ve dropped your hair tie in our autoclave again.” Patsy gave Delia an affectionate kiss on the head.

“That was Barbara’s fault,” Delia mumbled. “Anyway, I won’t be able to get back to sleep now. The bed feels too cold without you.”

Patsy gave Delia a squeeze, herself being familiar with the hollow feeling she was left with whenever Delia’s absence became too apparent. 

“I’ll meet you downstairs for breakfast in a little while.” Patsy cupped Delia’s face and kissed her. “I love you, Busby.”

Delia let her dimples show her response. 

*

“Did you honestly ever think that I didn’t notice you slipping back in every morning like a deviant teenager?”

Patsy stopped on the way to her bed as Trixie rolled over and raised her eyebrows good-naturedly.

“Honestly, Patsy – to say you were so adamant about hiding your relationship from me, you were frightfully obvious. I highly doubt the nuns have ever suspected, before you get yourself in a flap, but we do share a bedroom. Either you were sleeping with Delia, or you’ve had a severe bladder infection that has caused you to spend hours in the water closet ever since she moved in.”

“Well.” Was all Patsy could think to say. She had never for one minute thought that Trixie had suspected. Throughout her relationship with Delia, Patsy had developed a great aptitude for being discreet and prided herself on the subtle nuances of hers and Delia’s communication when in the company of others. 

“I must say,” Trixie continued casually as she got out of bed and started to relieve her hair of its rollers, “I’m awfully glad that this is all out in the open now – at least, with us. I did so miss talking to you about romance once it became clear that gentlemen were not to your liking, regardless of how well suited they were.”

Patsy allowed herself a small chuckle as she gathered her clean clothes for the day. It’s true that she was relieved that Trixie knew, however she felt suddenly awkward given their last encounter and Patsy’s undiluted show of emotion. It hadn’t occurred to her that Trixie would want to continue talking about Delia once the unavoidable conversation had been had – she’d not even told Delia last night about her conversation with Trixie, so concerned was she with making amends. 

Trixie continued to blithely chat away about how clear it had been to her that Patsy was queer as the two girls got dressed. Patsy limited herself to noncommittal murmurs and polite smiles in response. She had never spoken to anyone other than Delia about her inclinations, and to do so in such a cavalier manner as this made her unsure of herself, suddenly at a loss with what to do with her hands, fighting to look natural. 

“I assume that you two have reconciled, then?” Trixie wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Patsy and disappeared into the hallway without waiting for an answer, pulling the door shut behind her and leaving a red-faced Patsy, half-way through pulling up her stockings, looking mortified.

*

“What, so she’s known about us all this time?” Delia was sat, cross legged, at the foot of Patsy’s bed as Patsy filled her in on her conversation with Trixie. 

“Apparently,” Patsy replied from the other side of the room where she stood in front of her and Trixie’s shared mirror, carefully applying panstick underneath her eyes. “She spent about twenty minutes this morning telling me how obvious we had been.” She turned around and raised her eyebrows at Delia.

“Well, I don’t think that’s entirely my fault,” Delia huffed, affronted. “I’m not the one that sneaks out of bed every night!”

Patsy laughed and laid her panstick on the dresser, turning back to face Delia and making her way over to the bed. 

“With hindsight, I can see that I might have been a little over-trusting of Trixie’s REM.” She said, sitting down next to Delia and smiling. Delia grinned and leaned in, gently pressing her lips to Patsy’s, playfully nipping her lower lip. Although this was mostly in jest, Patsy couldn’t help the small moan that escaped her as she felt Delia’s teeth softly tug at her lip. She could hear Trixie coming up the stairs and knew they would have to save the continuation of this kiss for later. She held on for a moment later until Trixie opened the door.

“Patsy, there’s been a development with Mrs. – oh my Goodness!”

Patsy’s heart stopped.

That voice did not belong to Trixie. 

It belonged to Sister Winifred.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But it's a sin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about how this played out... Any feedback appreciated, good or bad!

Patsy could see Sister Winifred’s lips moving rapidly. She could see her wide eyes as she stared at the two of them. She could see Delia’s face in front of her, shock monopolising her features, afraid to turn around. She could see all of these things, but she could hear nothing. It was as though every ounce of blood in her body had rushed to her brain and was swilling around her head, drowning everything else out. In mere moments, everything she knew seemed to crumble before her. This was it. This was the moment they had been preparing themselves for all this time. This was the big push. 

“What on Earth is all this shouting, Sister?” Trixie’s voice permeated the fog in Patsy’s mind as she pushed past Sister Winifred and took in the scene around her. Patsy on the bed. Delia inches away. Sister Winifred screeching about sin.

“Oh God.” Trixie muttered under her breath. She pulled Sister Winifred into the room and shut the door behind her. “Sister Winifred, be quiet.”

“Trixie, they were – Trixie, they were _kissing_!” The last word was hissed rather than shouted; spit from Sister Winifred’s mouth as though it was venom. 

“I know.” Trixie sat down on her bed opposite Patsy and Delia, neither of whom had yet moved.

“What do you _mean_ , you _know _?!” Sister Winifred was still frantically looking from Patsy and Delia, to Trixie, and back again.__

__“Sister Winifred, come and sit down and let’s talk about this.” Trixie reached over and took Patsy and Delia’s respective hands in her own. Sister Winifred did not leave her station at the door._ _

__“Trixie, this isn’t right.” Sister Winifred said, shaking her head, eyes still wide. “It’s not right. It’s wrong.”_ _

__“Oh, who are you to decide what is and isn’t right?” Trixie whispered harshly, the calm tone she had attempted to adopt when she entered the room was losing its edge._ _

__“Trixie, it’s _wrong_! The _bible_ condemns it! I need to report this – I need to speak to Sister Julienne!”_ _

__Trixie let go of Patsy and Delia’s hands and stood up angrily, glaring at Sister Winifred._ _

__“Sister Winifred, they could lose their _jobs_ \- they _will_ lose their jobs!”_ _

__“As they _should_!” Sister Winifred threw her arms into the air._ _

__Trixie narrow her eyes and exhaled slowly, dangerously._ _

__“Why don’t you just sew a yellow badge onto their uniforms and be done with it?”_ _

__There was a deafening silence as the implication of Trixie’s words hit._ _

__“How can you – how can you liken this to the slaughter of thousands of innocent people – people who may never have committed any kind of sin in their lives!” Sister Winifred spluttered, stung by Trixie’s words._ _

__“Sister, it’s not the act of killing that I am concerned about. It is the act of stopping people from living.” Trixie glowered at Sister Winifred. “Also, I doubt that there is anyone in this world who has never sinned. Let he that is without sin cast the first stone and all that.”_ _

__Sister Winifred looked at the floor. It seemed Trixie’s point had knocked the wind out of her sails somewhat._ _

__“I can’t just stand by when I know something like this is happening at Nonnatus.” She muttered._ _

__“Something like what?” Trixie challenged. “Give me _one_ reason why this is wrong. And I mean a reason of your own – not some diatribe from the bible. Why do _you_ , Sister Winifred, think that this –“ Trixie gestured to Patsy and Delia’s statuesque figures “-is wrong?”_ _

__Sister Winifred looked over cautiously at Patsy and Delia. Patsy looked back at her, her face still. Delia was staring at a spot on the wall behind Patsy’s head, her mouth open slightly, her breathing short._ _

__“It’s just… It’s just not _right_!”_ _

__“No.” Trixie shook her head. “No, absolutely not, I do not accept that argument. Get out of my room, Sister Winifred. And do _not_ breathe a _word_ of this to _anyone_. If you want to talk about it, come to me. We can talk all night. But only when you have something to talk about.”_ _

__Trixie stalked over to the door, opened it, and stared pointedly at Sister Winifred. Sister Winifred stood there stunned. Eventually, with one last look at Patsy and Delia, she turned and walked back down the hallway. Trixie shut the door behind her with a firm _thud_._ _

__Patsy brought her eyes up to meet Trixie’s. Her heart was still hammering in her chest. She felt sick. She could feel Delia shaking opposite her and all she wanted to do was reach out and comfort her, but she couldn’t bring herself to move. Trixie smiled at her sadly._ _

__“I thought it was you,” Patsy breathed. Trixie walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down._ _

__“This is going to be hard, sweeties.” She said, gently. “And it makes me so mad. But please don’t let small minded people like Sister Winifred get you all bothered.”_ _

__“Trixie…” Delia spoke for the first time, her voice cracking. She cleared her throat. “Trixie, what if she tells?”_ _

__Trixie shook her head and, to the surprise of Patsy and Delia, she smiled._ _

__“Sister Winifred won’t tell. In those first few seconds, she probably thought about it, but I know her. She’ll flap and fuss and get all bothered about the supposed sin – maybe she’ll say a couple of extra hail Mary’s in chapel, but when it comes down to it, I think she knows as well as we do that this is not intrinsically wrong. I’m sad to say it, but she learnt a harsh lesson with that school teacher – do you remember? Sister Winifred judged, and there were consequences. I think it left her with a lot to think about.”_ _

__Patsy felt her panic lessen slightly at Trixie’s confidence, but the run in with Sister Winifred still weighed heavy on her mind for the rest of the evening. Delia had bid them both goodnight shortly after and slipped off to her own room in subdued silence. Patsy had wanted to sneak into her room like she normally did, safe under the cover of nightfall, but somehow, it didn’t feel safe anymore. Nothing did. She settled down under her covers, politely rebuffing Trixie’s attempts at conversation, and lay awake, staring into the darkness surrounding her, dreading the morning that she knew would eventually arrive._ _

__*_ _

__“Now, really!” Nurse Crane’s disapproving tone rang out as Patsy sat down opposite Delia for breakfast. Delia didn’t look up, but Patsy felt a small foot nudge her own when she sat; a secret gesture of affection that she had somewhat grown accustomed to since Delia’s arrival at Nonnatus, and one she was glad to see hadn’t retreated into the shadows in fear of Sister Winifred. Patsy returned the nudge gently and looked over at the rest of the table. Nurse Crane was glaring into an empty jam jar (presumably, a jam jar that had been filled the previous night) and cursing Sister Monica Joan, who herself sat at the end of the table, munching a lemon puff, looking even more devil-may-care than usual. Trixie was chattering away to Sister Julienne, and opposite her sat Sister Winifred. Patsy could not ascertain from her expression whether or not she was still horrified by the events of the previous night, and assured herself with the thought that if Sister Winifred was indeed going to turn her and Delia in, surely she’d have done it by now?_ _

__Putting thoughts of Sister Winifred to the back of her mind, Patsy reached out to take the last croissant, just as the nun in question did so herself._ _

__“Oh, I’m ever so sorry, you take it –“_ _

__“No, I’m sorry, have it, honestly – I’m not even quite sure I want it.”_ _

__There was an awkward beat of silence, and then Sister Winifred took the croissant, broke it in two, and offered half to Patsy. Patsy held out a shaking hand and took the proffered pastry. Sister Winifred gave her a hasty smile, and then returned to her plate._ _

__It wasn’t flat out acceptance, Patsy knew; she understood that hers and Delia’s relationship wasn’t one which was acknowledged in the church, and she did not expect Sister Winifred to come round to the idea at the drop of a hat. But Patsy did know that the offering meant something. It was the breaking of bread, an unspoken agreement, and, most importantly, a reassurance that she could feel safe once more._ _


	4. Playing Cards...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy retires to Delia's room for a 'game of cards'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No discoveries in this one - thought they deserved a break for a chapter!

“Any plans for your evening off?” Trixie asked as she applied her mascara in the mirror.

Patsy looked up and met her eyes in the reflection.

“Nothing too thrilling, I’m afraid,” she replied, casually. “Probably just a few games of cards with Delia and an early night.”

Trixie smirked.

“You two and your card games,” she winked at Patsy in the mirror. Patsy eyed her coolly.

“I have positively no idea what you’re talking about.”

Before Trixie could respond, the door opened and Delia’s head appeared around the frame, her knuckles tapping on the wood as she did so.

“Deels, there’s no point knocking when you’ve already entered,” Patsy rolled her eyes affectionately. 

“Sorry, Pats,” Delia beamed, her eyes conveying no trace of apology. “Just wondered if you were coming to play cards?” 

Trixie smirked and Delia gave her a comical wink. Patsy walked over to the door, her head held high, ignoring Trixie’s look of smug satisfaction.

“Have fun!” Trixie sing-songed as Patsy stalked off down the hallway. Trixie and Delia shared an amused grin and bade each other goodnight, Delia bouncing off down the hallway after Patsy. 

“I really wish you wouldn’t encourage her,” Patsy said as Delia entered the room. She was already lying on Delia’s bed, her ankles neatly crossed, her head propped up on Delia’s pillows. 

“Oh, come on Pats.” Delia cocked her head to the side, eyeing Patsy. “It’s so nice to just have someone who we can talk to like that. Someone who just treats this as if it was normal.”

Patsy sighed. 

“I know.” She raised her eyes to meet Delia’s. “I know,” she repeated, smiling this time. Delia’s eyes twinkled as she grinned back, shutting the door behind her and carefully sliding the lock into place. 

Patsy felt her breath hitch. No matter how many times they did this, she still felt excitement undulating through her when Delia locked the door. They both knew what it meant. Knew that, if only for a few hours, they were alone, undisturbed. Patsy shifted slightly as Delia lay down next to her, propping herself up on her elbow and meeting her eyes. 

“You know, Pats,” Delia said, reaching her hand down and entwining her fingers with Patsy’s, “I never thought I’d be this happy with anyone.”

“I’m the same,” Patsy replied, her voice a whisper. She was close enough now to see the flecks of green in Delia’s blue eyes; eyes she had spent hours getting lost in, eyes she knew she’d never get enough of, never tire of looking into. 

“I love you, Pats,” Delia murmured softly, and before Patsy had time to voice her own affections, Delia’s lips were on hers, kissing her gently, showing her the love she was forced to contain for days on end when they were in the company of others. Patsy responded with vigour, releasing her hand from Delia’s grip and winding it around her waist instead, pulling her closer. She felt the familiar flop in her stomach as she sensed the warmth of Delia’s body pressed up against her own and traced her fingertips gently over the smooth expanse of Delia’s bare skin where her pyjama shirt had ridden up. She felt Delia quiver at her touch and smiled to herself, glad to know that the effect Delia had on her was not one sided. Her smile quickly manifested itself in the form of an involuntary moan as she felt Delia’s fingers trail delicately along her collarbone and come to rest at the top button of her pyjama shirt. 

“Enjoying your card game?” Delia teased, as her nimble fingers began to unbutton Patsy’s shirt. Patsy let out a shaky laugh, her eyes still closed, as she felt her shirt being pushed off her shoulder, replaced by a set of warm, soft lips. 

“More than anything,” Patsy lifted her chin slightly to give Delia better access to her neck, which Delia accepted graciously. As Delia worked her way up to Patsy’s jawline, Patsy hooked one of her legs around Delia’s and pulled it between her own. She felt Delia’s hand pushing at her pyjama top and lifted herself slightly to assist in shrugging it off, hearing it fall softly to the wooden floor. She bit her lip as Delia’s hand travelled down her back, following the pattern of her spine. 

“I need more of you,” Patsy whispered, tugging at Delia’s pyjama top. With a grin, Delia sat up slightly, pulling her shirt over her head in one fluid motion and tossing it carelessly behind her. Patsy felt her heartbeat flutter as she took in Delia’s body. The creamy skin of her breasts, the curve of her hips, her beautiful hips. Patsy put a hand out and ran it down Delia’s side, digging her fingers in slightly as Delia pushed her body against her, their breasts touching, sending shocks into the pit of Patsy’s stomach. Patsy pressed her lips hungrily to Delia’s once more, needing to taste more of her, needing to feel Delia’s tongue with her own. She gasped inwardly as she felt Delia’s hand slip beneath the waistband of her pyjama bottoms. 

“Just take them off, Pats,” Delia ordered breathlessly. Patsy did not need telling twice. She kicked her own pyjamas off, then flipped Delia on her back and set to removing hers. Delia laughed as Patsy ceremoniously ripped her pyjama bottoms from her and threw them haphazardly across the room. Her laugh quelled itself as Patsy crawled back up the bed until she was hovering over Delia, one of her thighs sandwiched in between Delia’s legs, her other at the side, supporting her weight. Both girls were beginning to feel incredibly aware of their sudden nudity. Patsy’s stomach gave another flop as she watched Delia bite her lip. 

“You’re wonderful,” she whispered to Delia, leaning down and letting her lips find a home on Delia’s neck. She kissed her way south, encouraged by Delia’s soft moans, letting her tongue wander over the soft skin of Delia’s breast until she took a nipple in her teeth and Delia let out a throaty whimper. Patsy kept the nipple in her mouth, teasing it with her tongue as she let her hand run down Delia’s torso until it got to her lower stomach. She trailed her fingers lightly over Delia’s smooth skin; she could feel Delia’s heat on her leg and the thought nearly made her buckle and collapse right there and then. 

“Pats…” Delia breathed, her back arching slightly. Patsy smirked. She allowed her hand to travel lower, gently coming to rest between Delia’s legs, feeling the soft curls that indicated she had reached her goal. 

“What’s the matter?” She whispered softly, her tone teasing, lightly moving her fingers over Delia’s entrance, barely even making contact.

“Pats, please…” Delia’s hand gripped Patsy’s shoulder tightly, her want almost driving Patsy over the edge herself. Patsy could hold on no longer. She dipped a finger into Delia, felt the silky wetness, and then slid her finger up to its required destination. 

Delia let out a moan so loud that Patsy had to shush her, laughing.

“Just lie back and think of England,” she said, her eyes twinkling. “Or Wales.”

“God, Pats!” Delia arched her hips automatically as Patsy began to circle her, lightly and quickly at first, then slower, adding more pressure. She could hear Delia’s breathing getting quicker and lifted herself up on her elbow to give herself better leverage. At Delia’s next whimper, Patsy moved her hand further down and slipped two fingers inside Delia, eliciting a cry of ecstasy louder than the first. When Pasty thrust deeper and slowly curled her fingers, Delia gripped the bed sheets tightly and had to sink her teeth into Patsy’s shoulder to try and stop herself from screaming. Patsy kissed Delia’s neck, bringing her fingers back up to Delia’s clit, circling hard and fast until Delia threw her head back and cried out.

“Pats, oh my God, OH! _GOD!_ ” 

Delia sunk her nails into Patsy’s back as her body arched upwards, and then Patsy felt Delia’s thighs clamp around her hand – the tell-tale sign that the spot which had so desperately needed her ministrations just seconds ago was now too sensitive for even the slightest touch. Patsy pulled her hand back and grinned up at Delia, who was staring wide eyed at the ceiling, her chest rising with laboured breaths. Her blue eyes drifted over to meet Patsy’s, a strand of unruly brown hair floating gently over her face as she turned her head. 

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you,” Delia said breathlessly. “That was incredible.”

Patsy grinned again and gave Delia a kiss on the cheek. They lay there, entwined together on the bed, a tangle of limbs and fingers, until Delia had come down, and then she looked at Patsy, the wide-eyed gaze replaced by a dark, lustful look.

“My turn.” Delia said, rolling over until she was astride Patsy. “I hope you’ve brought something to bite on…”


End file.
